Rain: EmmaxGold
by MyFrozenSanctuary
Summary: Emma gets caught up in the rain, Mr Gold comes to her aid.    EmmaxGold Fiction for janeeyretaughtmeromance.
1. Chapter 1

Rain: EmmaxGold

The air was crisp; a stony chill against the warmth that she produced from her lips, heat met with cold. Dark clouds swirled overhead, a warning of the impending doom that threatened to evoke its power on the little town of Storybrooke. The residents knew what lay in store for them, but there was the few who decided to risk the weather to make quick trips to the local supermarket, in their haste to grab last minute items before it became unbearable to even go outside. One woman in particular decided that she had enough time to make a trip from her shared apartment with Mary Margret to the station, where she would spend the next few hours until the storm ended. That was the plan anyway.

Only wearing her white tank top, black skinny jeans, and brown leather knee high books, Emma Swan knew that if she got caught in the storm she would likely freeze to death. Stupidly, she had left her red jacket on the hanging rack just beside the front door, believing she didn't need it. Her body did say otherwise. A cold shiver ran down her spine as her walking pace increased slightly, a small energy boost when she saw sight of the station. Hope pulsed through her veins, she would make it, would be able to outrun the storm. Her nose detected the freshest sent of cool rain before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was like the sky had fallen in on itself, for all of a sudden the crystal clear sight that had engrossed the residents for hours vanished in a blink of an eye. In a cry of despair, Emma raised her arms and covered her head, trying to keep her hair dry while her vision was decreased at this new punishment. Every drop felt like a hammer against her skin, cold and wet, hard and constant. Her vision only allowed a few meters of area in front of her eyes to be seen, the rest was covered in a grey rainy mess. But she refused to turn back and get her classic red jacket, even if that did mean she would be freezing and drenched until she reached the station.

Within a few moments every single piece of clothing stuck to her body like a second layer of skin. Emma couldn't control her shivering as she raced blindly to the station, her arms now reaching out to feel what she couldn't see, which wasn't much. Her left foot missed the slight slop in the pavement, her right didn't. She crashed straight into the side of her car, the cold metal pressed against her hands, steadying herself from another fall. Emma pushed herself back, hands quickly rummaging through her pockets for the set of keys. Her fingers finally managed to grasp the keys, and she swiftly pulled them out, body aching for the warmth of an open fire.

It jangled slightly against her freezing hands, and she pressed her body against the car as she picked a key that felt right and shoved it in the keyhole. A split second later she realized her mistake. A cry of annoyance seeped through her lips as she squinted down at the door, the car key hanging beside four of the other keys. Her annoyance turned to anger when she tried to pull the key out, and it refused to budge. Water splashed against her face, the wind changing the direction of the rain. She could feel every bone in her body cry out for escape from the blasted rain. Emma pulled at the keys again, using her whole body to try and remove the house key from the car door. She hissed at it, kicked at it and then tried to even snap the key in half. Still it didn't budge one bit.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma pulled back suddenly, her focus shifting from the car situation to the very familiar voice, a voice she would be able to depict even in the rain. Mr Gold.

"Do you need some assistance, dearie?"

He continued a small smile on his face. Emma scowled briefly, and then turned to face him, hands on hips. She knew her makeup had run, she could feel the eyeliner drip against her face, a mix of foundation and blush in the mix. Her body was completely drenched; her shirt would be see-through if not stuck to her bra which thankfully was the same colour as her shirt. She looked like a mess, and he asked if she needed assistance. For a moment she was ready to tell him where to shove it but she quickly noticed that fact that unlike herself he was completely dry. Emma spotted the umbrella he held in his free hand, which had somehow stopped any sort of rain from touching his tailored black suit, dark purple shirt and blue tie.

"The door won't open." She snapped irritably, indicating the car door behind her.

Mr Gold took a careful step forward, making sure there was no risk of getting wet, and then lent in briefly, assessing the damage. Emma shivered again, envying the umbrella he had in his hand, but not enough to ask to stand under it, she wasn't that desperate yet. A tsk, and then a slight chuckle.

"You used you're house key instead of the car key?"

Emma wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but she refused to respond to it. She knew he was amused at her stupidity, he may not show it in his expression or voice, but he couldn't really hide the amusement in the way he looked down at her. He chuckled again, something she didn't think she would hear once, let alone twice in the space of a minuet. This drew her attention back to him, slightly curious at this different side to him. Mr Gold made a tsk sound again, somehow loud enough to be heard over the rain. Emma rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm as he pondered on the best cause of action, which only lasted a minuet.

"If you'll allow me—"

"Knock yourself out."

The umbrella was shoved into her hand, catching her completely off balance. Emma recovered quickly, gasping the umbrella tightly in her cold fingers. The sudden resistance at the rain a welcomed relief to her aching bones. Mr Gold cursed under his breath, but Emma heard enough to know it was directed at her, and the umbrella. She smiled slightly and then stood next to him, sharing the umbrella as he got to work on the car keys. It was like having a friend who could be her worst enemy at the same time; it would really depend on the situation. She wasn't entirely sure what to call it, call them, but all she knew was that as long as she kept in his good books, Regina would be their target, and not one another.

"Done."

In a cocky sort of way, Mr Gold dangled her keys in front of her face, a smug smile plastered on his lips. Emma scowled again, but it dissolved into a smirk when she noticed that half of his body now drenched from the sharing of his umbrella. Her amusement was short lived for when she reached out for the keys he pulled back, teasing her with them. _Of course he wouldn't have done it just to be nice._

"What do you want now?" she asked, finally losing her cool.

He chuckled again, obviously amused at this newfound anger. She was tempted to take the umbrella and run, grab her keys on the way past. But a gnawing feeling that not only would that be extremely stupid, but she would be missing something important stopped that idea from taking place. Emma placed her free hand on her hip, eyeing him with a look that said that any stupid request would result in a very different outcome.

"I'm not so sure. What about another favor?"

Emma hissed in frustration, she had no idea what sort of favor he wanted this time, she didn't even know what he wanted with the other one either. Was it worth getting her keys for? She puzzled over that for a moment, but as she gazed at him, smug in all forms, an idea popped into her head. A part of her flinched away, horrified at the suggestion, but the logical part pressed on, reminding what was at stake. She took a careful step forward, close enough for the umbrella to cover them both. Maybe she expected him to flinch away; because a part of her was surprised when he didn't move but just stared at her, still a face of smugness.

"No."

"No? I don't believe—"

She lent forward, her free hand catching his own, while her face came inches from his own, a real smirk on her own lips. Emma saw the briefest flash of emotion, calculating and something she hadn't seen before, before he pulled back his mask, a neutral smile, with a touch of amusement. His touch was brief, enough to cause a ripple of emotion to flood through her own body, before he dropped his hand away, allowing her to take the keys. Puzzled, she paused briefly, the plan she had in mind blown up in her face. Mr Gold chuckled again, leaning once again on his cane, his head tilted slightly, as if questioning her motive.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and handed him back the umbrella, careful not to touch his hand again, a part of her afraid of the emotion she had felt. He took it, but didn't move, just watching the rain start it's decent on her form once again. She smiled at him, jingled her keys in thanks and turned on her heal, walking steadily up the small stairs to the station. The rain had lessened greatly, enough where vision was back to one hundred percent.

The door was quickly unlocked; when the right key was used anything would open with ease. Emma took a half glance back, slightly amused to find him still standing there, gave him a grin and entered the station. Unlike usual she left the door open, an invitation to let him in or to get air into the station? Emma would let him decide. Once she was out of sight, Mr Gold paused briefly, weighing up his options.

With a smirk, he decided there was only one choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder crashed outside, a deep earth shaking sound that sent a cold blast of air against the solid form of the pawnbroker. The wind lashed out its final blow, which covered him with a fresh layer of freezing cold rain, before he hastily closed the door behind him, slamming it in the process. Mr Gold shivered his body now completely soaked from the rain, which he decided was closest thing to torrential rain that Storybrooke would get. He paused, eyes adjusting to the lack of light, before shaking the rain off his umbrella.

"You may own this town, but you don't have to take it out on the door."

In the lack of light he smiled at her comment and placed the umbrella in the stand on his left. With the storm brewing outside, it was a wonder how Emma had managed to get the lights to work. It in a few minutes, Gold knew the power would go out, as it always did in stormy weather, but a conniving part of him kept this to himself. If he kept the upper hand, Emma would have to bend to his plan, whether she liked it or not. The woman herself was standing in her office, her back to him as she searched for something on her desk. He lent against the wall, watching her with slight amusement.

Emma raised her head and held up a set of keys, smaller in size to the ones he had taken from her car door. Gold raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she intended to use them for. She turned to face him, hair plastered against her beautiful face, when the lights began to flicker. Her attention now on the failing lights, Gold did his best to hide his amusement as she raced over to the closest light switch. Before she could reach it, the power surged, the lights flicked once more and then switched off, plunging them into complete darkness.

"Are you fricken kidding me?"

She didn't hide her irritation at this new blow, as she stood there, cold and covered in darkness. Gold squinted, only making out her form as she scurried around the room, trying to find the light switch. After a moment, she made a grunt as her body slammed against something, and then sighed when her hands found the switch. He watched on amused, as she repeatedly tried to turn it on light, flicking the switch several times in the process.

"Damn it!"

"Don't fret dearie, it is only a blackout. I'm sure the power will be back shortly."

Emma scoffed, dismissing his positive answer with a wave of her hand, which she realised a moment later he wouldn't have seen in the darkness. Gold took a few steps forward, leaning against his cane with effort; the cold had finally started to take its toll on him. She could hear each step he made, and as he got closer something in the back of her mind reminded her that he wasn't always one to trust. Emma pressed her back against the wall, her eyes trying to find where he was, while her ears took note in which direction he was coming from.

"Careful Gold, I'm not sure I like the idea of being alone in a dark room with you."

It sounded playful, but he could sense her nerves which lay hidden underneath her words, something he took great delight in.

"Miss Swan! I am shocked that you would suggest I would take _advantage_ of you in such a _dire_ situation."

His obvious overreacting made her feel a bit more at ease, as he came closer to where she stood.

"You haven't made it easy to trust you." She admitted, putting all of her attention on the closing form of the pawnbroker, who seemed to have a slight stagger in his step.

"Well, it's not like you haven't got a gun to defend yourself with."

Despite herself, Emma smiled at this, her hand resting on the side of her belt. She glanced up, and noticed that his form was starting to become distinct from the rest of the darkness. With a few more steps he would be in front of her.

"And besides, you aren't really my type."

This sparked her interest.

"So what is?"

Gold chuckled in response, only a metre away from where she stood. Curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped forward, intercepting him from his intended path. In the darkness, his lips formed a smirk, as he raised his hand and proceeded to brush a fray piece of hair, but stopped inches from her face, an idea festering in his mind.

"Candles."

"_Candles_?"

"We need candles"

Emma's confusion ceased to exist, as she understood what he meant. Her mind was laughing at the idea that candles were his 'type.' Gold took a small to the left, brushing her as she made her way over to the cabinet, where she kept all the non-essential items. It was a brief touch, but enough to cause her to take a quick intake of breath, something she hoped he didn't notice. Emma couldn't understand why every touch sent her body in a spin; Graham didn't have that effect on her, so why did Gold?

He could hear movement from the other side of the room, Emma blindly trying to find the candles, cursing as she tripped over things in the process. Boxes had fallen, the sound echoing around the room like a cave. In the darkness Gold knew that it would only be a matter of time before she gave up on the search, the effort just too much for her cold body to handle. He sighed, long and deep before running a hand through his damp hair.

"Can I _assist_ you, dearie?"

She scoffed at his question, reminding herself what had happened just outside the station. Gold knew it was futile to move anywhere without light, but he did take a few steps forward, his cane creating a slight echo in the quite room. Emma purist her lips in frustration, and then sighed in defeat.

"What's it going to cost me?" she asked, her voice carrying across the room with ease.

"Hmm. What about not kicking me out until the storm ends?"

Her laugh was contagious, something that always seemed to brighten a dark moment. It was a reasonable request, considering he would have to walk through the storm if he wanted to go anywhere else. He knew she wouldn't allow him out in that sort of storm; it would end with her taking him home anyway, so why not play it out until the storm finished?

"Alright, but don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream it."

Emma squinted in the semi darkness, the flashes of lightening giving a few seconds of vision before darkness swallowed it up again. Gold was at her side within seconds, surprising her, but not enough to make some smart arse comment. She could make out a few features; his eyes were dominate in the darkness. Leaning heavily on his cane, Gold used his free hand to scout the area in front of him, brushing her hand briefly as his fingers found the corner of the cabinet. Emma didn't flinch, but bit her lip as he stepped a little closer, a feeling of panic etching across her features. If Gold noticed he didn't say anything, but proceeded to open the cabinet with a swift movement of his hand. Emma lent against the wall, staring into the darkness as he took out a candle, the scent of vanilla filling the air.

"You bought this from the nuns."

She wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Well, they did need the money…"

Gold scoffed and muttered something under his breath before he turned to face her, candle in hand. Emma raised her eyebrows, Leroy had said something about Gold not liking nuns, but she had no idea why.

"Does it have something to do with the teacup?"

No response. Emma squinted in the dark, trying to see an expression that he didn't have. Out of her vision, Gold clenched its hands, a mix of emotions flooding through his body. Hate and Pain. She knew so little, but enough to hit a nerve. Gold took another step in her direction, and in the darkness his hand reached out for her own. Surprised, Emma took hold of the candle, making sure she didn't touch his skin in the process.

"You'll need a light."

Gold ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a lighter.

"You smoke?"

He didn't respond.

Emma grabbed the lighter from him, and proceeded to try and light the candle with it. _Click._ A flash of light and everything became visible. Bright brown eyes gazed at her from only a few inches away and she cried out in surprise, nearly dropping the candle in the process.

"Jesus, Gold! Did you have to do that?"

He chuckled, a smile spread across his lips. Gold stepped away, his eyes dancing with amusement at her dismay. Emma wasn't entirely sure why she started laughing; the adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, her fight reflex at its peak. One hand went to her face where she tried to hold in her laughter, failing miserably as the giggles escaped her lips. For a moment Gold just stared at her, confused at her reaction more than anything else. He had no idea what had triggered this on set of hysterics, but after a moment he realised that she was shivering, and not from laughter.

"Emma."

She glanced up at him, her smile failing with her laughter. Gold sighed, glad that whatever hysterics had plagued her had finally ceased to control her. Emma blinked, lowering her hand from her mouth to her arm, which she rubbed to try and keep warm, the candle swaying as she did so. He could see her confusion, the way her eyes kept blinking as she gazed at him, shivering in the darkness. There was a blueish tinge to her skin, something the light from the candle highlighted as she swayed, breathing sharply.

"Emma?"

Gold placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to draw her attention back to him. She glanced at his hand, and then his face, her lips quivering.

"Numb. Cold. Tired."

She blinked slowly, swaying against the weight of his hand. He paused, eyeing her with a mix of doubt and pity, not completely convinced she was legitimate. Emma closed her eyes, yawing slightly, before she rested her head against his hand, snuggling into it like a pillow. He glanced down at her, something dark and longing swirled in his eyes.

"Emma?"

"Hmm…."

"You need to get changed into something warm."

"…Mmm."

"Can you walk?"

"…No."

Gold sighed, frustrated at her answers, but not enough to turn on his heel and walk out, leaving her to fend for herself.

"Emma?"

It suddenly became apparent that he wouldn't get anything else out of her, her smile gave it away. Gold purist his lips, as he shifted his weight from his good leg to his bad one, testing it for balance. Agony shot through him, enough to cause a gasp of pain to escape his lips. Emma, despite her tired state, reached up and took his hand away from her shoulder, lessening the pain as she shifted his weight back to his good leg. Gold paused, eyeing her again, before he pulled her close, his free arm wrapping around her waist to support her. Emma lent her head against his shoulder, her own hand grabbing at his jacket, while the candle swayed in her right hand.

Gold took a few steps forward, testing his strength against her weight, which felt too light to be normal.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"The girl who owns the cup."

He paused, mid step, and glanced at Emma, eyes searching for the reason why she asked. Emma didn't respond, but shivered again, the wet clothes clinging to her like another layer of skin.

"A bit like you, actually."

It took all of her effort to gaze up at him, a mixture of emotions played across her face. He smiled down at her, unaware how much she would remember when she woke up.

"How so?"

Gold paused at the end of the bed, shifting her weight so he would be able to carefully place her down. Emma was reluctant at first, refusing to give up the candle or the warmth that radiated from his small form, but she gave in, too tired to argue. He placed the candle beside the bed, lighting up the small jail cell as he pushed her gently on the bed, careful not to put her in any discomfort.

"How so?" she repeated.

He didn't answer at first, distracting himself with the small trunk under the bed, which he pulled out with great effort. Inside lay clothing he'd never set eyes on before, and probably wouldn't ever again. Raising his eyebrow, Gold searched through it for something that would keep her warm and decent. After a moment he pulled out a black jumper, a white shirt and grey tracksuit pants. His taste in fashion was something Emma would class as hideous, but she was in no position to argue.

"Despite what everyone says, you trust me."

Emma scoffed, and then laughed softly, her eyes sparkling in the light. Gold sat on the edge of the bed, slightly awkward at this new problem. As much as he knew it was the right thing to do, if anyone walked in, let alone Regina, it would look like something else. She seemed to understand this, but didn't move to take the clothes from him, just stared at him, challenging him to do something. He just looked at her; she would risk her own reputation just to see him squirm? No, she was smarter than that. Gold passed over the bundle, careful not to touch her bare skin in the process, the effect she had on him was something he wasn't too sure he could control.

"I won't look." He offered, a small smirk on his face, before he turned away, his whole body now facing the jail's bars. Emma shivered again, her leg brushed his back as she pulled herself into a sitting position, with effort he refused to react to the feeling of it. In the darkness, his back against the light Gold clasped his hands together on his cane, trying to ignore her as she got dressed. It didn't help when she made little grunts as the rain soaked clothes feel from her body, landing in a pile beside the bed.

"What happened to her?"

Emma had started pulling on the jacket, feeling the warmth start to spread across her body. Gold raised his head but didn't answer, his face downcast and ashamed. She paused when she got to her pants, turned to the side of the bed keeping one eye on him, and proceeded to change. It took a hell of a lot of will power not to glance at her, but he kept himself in check, reminding himself that she still had a gun on her.

"She…died."

There was pity, something she had only heard a few times from him.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

Her guilt was sudden, how insensitive was she to pester him about it, knowing full well it can't have ended well. Gold lowered his head again, eyes staring into the darkness. Emma tugged at her hair, pushing it behind her ears, and then rubbed at her eyes, taking off as much of the makeup as she possibly could. Gold felt her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't move. She used a bit more force, and only then did he turn to face her, pulling his mask back on, the face the world had come to hate.

"Thank you."

"I-"

Emma closed the gap between them and kissed him. Gold didn't have time to react before she pulled away, a dreamy smile on her lips. Her tongue went across her lips, tasting what was his, before she lent back, her head crashing into the pillow. He just stared at her as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the side of him, her body pressed up against him for warmth. There was a smile on her face as she placed her hand on his, entwining her fingers into his. Gold knew she was tired, and blamed this change of character on it, but the way she had started at him... it didn't explain it.

"You should smile more."


End file.
